


Late night

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader stayes up way too late and Tom makes sure his love goes to sleep.<br/>Very fluffy.</p>
<p>Summaries are not my forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

It must’ve been late, but I was still watching the screen of my laptop, liking and reposting pictures and fanart, always just scrolling down and down.

I should’ve been sleeping for hours by now, but I couldn’t break my eyes free from the screen. Tumblr can be such a bitch.

”Come on, darling, let’s goto sleep” I hear my boyfriend calling from behind.

I let out a little whimper to show him,I’m not ready to leave the world of internet just yet.

I can feel him come closer to peek into my laptop to see what’s more important than sleep. His closness makes my focus drop, and I can hear my heart pounding slightly louder. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, and his nice scent making me dizzy for a moment.

”You can finnish this tomorrow, dear. You should rest now” he says, his beautiful deep voice pleasuring my ears.

I shut down the mashine willingly, and suddenly tiredness takes over my body. I haven’t realised how late it was until now. I feel cold, and all I want is to sleep and warm myself up next to his body.

I look up at him, wich makes me completly breathless and unable to stand from my seat.

Tom is perfect. He’s wearing his comfy pajamas (God damn you, winter!) and handsome as always. His hair’s slightly messy, what I find quite adorable, and his beautiful blue eyes full of love and caring. He’s obviusly tired, yet still the only word I could find for him is perfect.

”You’re so beautiful, d’you know that?” I say without thinking, too tired to even get embarrased.

He smiles and comes closer to me, until is nose brushes mine, then unexpectedly kisses me. His kiss is sweet and gentle, his lips so soft like rosepetals, it makes my heart beat faster than ever and I blush completly.

Tom breaks the kiss, his face only inches from mine, and he smiles a perfect smile, wich makes my heart melt.

”No, I didn’t” he answers my question ”but I know, my dearest {Y/n}, that you are the most beautiful and loveliest person I have ever met in my life.”

I think my body has melted too, not just my heart. I feel I blush even more, rupture inside me.

He brushes his lips to mine again, so lightly, as if a butterfly flew onto them. He feels so right, I feel complete harmony and love. I love him so much.

”Come now, you need rest” he looks isto my eyes with such caring I have never felt from anyone else.

He helps me up from my seat, and he flashes another cute smile at me. I realise my hands are freezing and I shiver becouse of the cold ground under my bre feet.

Tom escourts me to bed, always ready to catch me, in case if I would trip. I can be quite clumsy especially when I’m tired.

He goes into bed and I follow him, snuggeling to him, feeling the heat of his body under my fingers, slowly warming up my frozen limbs.

”This feels good” I sigh, grinning to myself.

”What does?” he asks, while he plays with my hair between his fingers.

”You. You feel so nice” I mumble, and I know he’s smiling.

He kisses my hair and whispers ”I love you.”

”I love you more” I answers, hugging him closer to myself.

”I doubt that” he chuckles, and squeezes me gently and kisses my forehead.

I close my eyes, and I feel the tiredness slowly carrying me away. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is his lovely voice saying ”Sleep now, my love. Just sleep.”


End file.
